Transelle
by Storylady35
Summary: Some new stories have roots in the very old and to understand their future, we must understand the past. Fade Light, a warrior of the Decepticons army, is the current wielder a sword of unnatural origins, passed down through her family for generations. This is the story of her weapon's past and a clue to the future of Fade's life. (OC origins story and help for 'Two Lost Spark's)


A/N: Don't you just love it when a story comes together?

I have been playing with my OC, Fade Siltrina Corntren Light, in my head for months now, working on her background, her personality, her relationships and such. And every now and then, I started writing something, just to give an idea some fleshing out and see if it would work. Most don't but some ideas did stick;

One was the origins of Fade's weapon, The Shadowess of Elitrina.

Another one was that the Shadow had a twin, The Lightess of Anirtile.

And another was that Fade's fall in love would be the Autobot Wheeljack (Prime verse).

And for each one, I wrote a story but could never finish them. Then after talking to shadybabe101, everything fell into place and now, before I knew it, I had three stories tied into one story arch.

I already published the first part of my 'Wheeljack X Fade' story, Two Lost Sparks but before I can finish _that_ story, I realised I had to explain Shadow's origin because that is going have a serious role in the last part of Two Lost Sparks.

And that, is this story.

**The Light and Shadow**

**By Storylady35**

Once upon a time, back at the start of the golden age of Cybertron, out in the stars far beyond the beautiful metal planet, there was a simple organic planet with life forms of simple mind and simple being. They were basic and humble but happy and had little care for beings beyond their world.

To them, they had all they could need and peace ruled in a just and honest way.

But that did not last forever...

One day, a creature rose up from no-where and proclaimed himself a 'God' to the people, taking all they had and forcing them to worship him.

For a long time no one dared question the monstrosity, a creature with dark cold skin and glowing red eyes, never changing and never aging so the people did worship him for a time, cowering under his wrath. And it was wrath; the monster could fell a forest in one blow, destroy a whole village without even trying and make lighting come down from the sky to smite those who angered him.

With these powers it was no wonder the people feared him and bowed before him, out of terror if nothing else.

Years and years passed, generations growing old and dying in the 'God's' rule yet he never changed, eternally youthful and powerful.

A few dared to oppose but all were cut down before their bodies were put on display to warn others of angering the god.

The whole planet was trapped under the ruling of this monster, and under him, the planet slowly began to die. Crops failed, rivers began to dry up, there were long droughts and everyone secretly began praying for a miracle to save them.

Years of praying and they thought that a miracle finally had come as down from the stars came a blinding ball of light, crossing the sky for all to see before landing with an explosion that made the night look like day.

When the people arrived at the sight of the crash, they found a body, no bigger than that of an adult but made completely out of metal, surrounded by burning metal rubble but the frame made no movement so the people thought it was dead and buried it quickly where it was.

Three days and nights passed when suddenly the metal body climbed out of the grave and stared at everyone with bright yellow eyes.

The body was still alive and after being given time to rest in the home of the villagers, she explaining that she was from another planet and had been flying in her ship when she hit an asteroid and crashed to their planet. Her name was Transelle and on hearing the story and fear of the god, she agreed to try and help.

The next day, she walked up to the city and its 'temple' where the god lived and Transelle found herself face to face, not with a god, but another cybertronian like herself.

No wonder he had outlived all the people he now controlled.

At first, the god had welcomed her, captivated by seeing another of his kind and began telling her of plans for her to be at his side as a queen and mate but Transelle would have none of it. She told him that what he was doing was wrong and that he should leave the planet and let them be.

Unwilling to let his power go, the mech realised that if the femme was left alive, his rule would be over. So he tricked Transelle, saying he would leave but he had crashed as well and been trapped with no way to call for help. He then asked for her help to fix his craft.

Once alone, he poisoned Transelle with a shard of Dark Energon he had found on that planet, the very substance that had granted him his powers.

With the pain and corruption of the anti-spark, the 'God' had the femme thrown from his temple, knowing she would not last long with the poison.

Yet Transelle lived, fighting against it with all her might, fearing that should she die, she would never return to the matrix. That drive not to die kept her alive and she escaped into the forest, knowing she would be hunted for as long as she was on this planet.

Cowering in fear in the forest, the poison spreading fast in her veins, Transelle lived in the forest for months, moving only to avoid detection, sobbing herself into recharge only to be awoken by the darkness.

How she lasted as long as she did confused her but she had no other way to live now. She just lived in fear of dying and yet, wanted it as well. The agony in her spark, the darkness that wanted to take her over, was a fate worse than death.

Weeks turned to months and the planet began to grow cold, cold enough that even a metal body felt it. The people of the planet went underground for this time while Transelle had no choice but to remained on the surface and hope to survive it all.

Staggering from warmth to warmth, she found that the winter world of this planet had many strange creatures living upon it.

One of which was a majestic beast Transelle could only compare to the ancient remains of Predacons but far more majestic in its organic form. A shimmering white, bright as energon and had a wise old look to it that made her feel humble in the presence of but she only ever saw glimpses of it, dipping in and out of the trees as the snow fell, a mist of fog always hiding it. Transelle wished to see more of it but she was too cold and weak to track it down.

Winter grew only harder and Transelle continued to battle with herself, the poison and the cold. Her only motivation for living was to not to die.

One day, Transelle saw a small beast lying near a tree, curled up and bleeding from a hunters trap. The femme felt unable to leave it to die of cold and picked it up, opening her chest compartment, allowing it to snuggle up to the warm, corrupted glow of her spark. It did endanger herself but she didn't care, the thing needed her warmth more than she did.

Suddenly there was a cold blast of wind and her exposed spark shuddered, pulling reserves from the rest of her systems in hope of keeping alive. Transelle fell to her knees in the cold, curling up on herself.

_Perhaps now I can rest._ She thought to herself in that hopeless moment, holding the small animal close to shield it from the wind. _I'm… so tired. _Her optics slowly closed, her mind body powering down and her spark trembling in cold, growing dimmer with each passing moment.

All of a sudden, it burst back into life, glowing the strange light violet, the mix of blue energon with dark energon. But it shocked Transelle back into life and the first thing she saw was the small creature she'd saved looking at her with wide happy eyes.

She tried to move but her body felt stiff, pressed down and tired. Her gaze moved past the animal to where she was. When she'd fallen, she'd been in the forest, surrounded by snow. Yet now she was in a warm cave filled with other creatures of this world. She tried to push herself up but her hands could only twinge with pain.

"You are still weak." Came a soft female voice, calm and easy to hear. "Try not to move little one."

"Wh…who… who are you?"

Something moved behind her and she heard footsteps before a head came into view. She recognised it at once, it was that creature, the white one that glowed in the snow, the Predacon like creature. Up close she could see the dark sparkling blue optics, the scales and magnificence this beast had. It smiled at her. "My name is Anirtile. Now, go back to sleep. You are safe here."

Transelle nodded softly before lowering herself back to the ground and closed her optics before opening them again to see the little beast curling in the gap between her arms and chest. Smiling, she fell back into her sleep.

Safe and with this new strength inside her, Transelle soon recovered and when she opened her optics again, she felt better than she had in a long time.

Anirtile was still there, a collection of animals jumping and playing across her enormous body but on seeing the metal one standing up, she smiled, showing rows of razor sharp fangs. "It's good to see you are alright now."

Opening and closing her servo, Transelle could only wonder what was making her feel so good. "I don't understand." She said aloud. "Why don't I feel the poison anymore?"

"Darkness is weakest in light." Anirtile said cryptically, standing up and walking over to tower over the femme. "The poison you speak of is being repressed by my presence."

"I don't understand. How can you suppress Dark energon?"

"I don't know that name but the darkness in you is part of me and as such, I can control it and its influence on others."

Transelle backed off a little in shock. "Wait, you mean, you have dark energon? But… its pure poison!"

"Not to me." Anirtile explained. "You are not from this world, so it may affect you differently."

Transelle thought for a moment then nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But why did you help me?"

Anirtile stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Do you have a name?"

"Transelle."

The creature sighed then turned to the cave and the creatures as they huddled in the warmth, their eyes on the beast. "Then follow me Transelle." she said and began to walk out of the cave, the animals not daring to follow.

Confused, Transelle followed and walked back out into the snow. Her body had completely recovered so it would take a while before she suffered from the cold again so it didn't bother her.

The two walked for a very long time, the only sound being the wind and their footsteps. Finally they stopped and Anirtile looked down off a cliff at something Transelle hoped never to see again. Down below was the temple and its city, covered in snow and looking dead and abandoned. The beast gave a growl before she spoke. "You are like him, aren't you?"

Transelle nodded. "You mean the… 'god'?"

The beast snarled suddenly "That imposter has broken this world! He has enslaved my people and corrupted them. He forced my sister and I out to the high lands, only able to return when winter is here."

For a moment, the femme just looked down, remembering the time she had fled from that place in fear of her life. But then she processed what had been said. "Wait… _your_ people?"

"My sister and I are the protectors of this world, of its people, crops and life. Anything that lives on this world is under our protection. But that… monster has forced us back. And he wonders why the world is dying." Her head dropped on its long slender neck. "We cannot stop him. Not without harming our people. Something we can never do."

"But… Anirtile, what has that to do with me?"

The creature softened. "I need your help."

"How?"

"I need you to kill him."

The Cybertronian backed off suddenly. "What! No! The last time I faced him… he almost killed me! And he's far too powerful. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"With my help, and the help of my sister, you would." She turned away, walking back into the forest. "If not, this world is doomed."

Transelle stared down at the frozen city for a bit longer before turning to follow and hurry alongside. "Even if I did agree to help… and I'm not saying I _**will**_… I… I don't know how to fight."

"I will teach you."

She frowned as she ran over. "What?"

Anirtile nodded and looked to the sky. "You will need a weapon." She smiled then stepped forwards. "Follow me."

Once more silence fell and they headed off into the forest, this time up across the mountains. The snow grew thicker but Anirtile had no trouble climbing and Transelle followed in her footsteps. Finally they arrived at a wall of rock and ice, Anirtile standing before it and lifting up the front half of her body, her wings spreading wide and her head rocking back. Her mouth opened and she let out a deep rumble of a roar, shaking the ground with its depth, shattering the rock and ice before her.

The Cybertronian could only stare in amazement at the sight, the rocks moving to give way for her, revealing an archway large enough for the beast to enter with her head high. Following, the little metal creature was amazed by what was hidden behind the rocks.

While winter ruled outside, here was a spring garden filled with all the flowers of the world, crops growing wild around a large alter of stone in the middle, a river of warm water encircling the temple, steam meeting the air to create a haze.

The only other thing that amazed Transelle was that there was another Predacon there; just like Anirtile pardon this one was black with purple optics where Anirtile was white with blue optics.

On seeing the other and her guest, the black one snarled and brought her head back in anger. "SISTER! You dare bring one of _them_ here! To our sanctuary! Is this why you summoned me!"

Anirtile snapped at her. "Peace sister! This one is no threat to us!"

"They are all the same!" The other roared, lunging for Transelle. "I'll kill you all!"

Transelle stood still for a moment, petrified by the attack but the black one was soon knocked down by her sister, thrown into the water and pinned down by the neck. "Calm yourself Elitrina! Let me explain!"

Under Anirtile's grip, Elitrina snarled but then fell still. "Be quick, sister."

"We both know we cannot harm that beast. Not without risking our people. There is noone to fight for us." She stepped back, releasing the black Predacon. "But she can."

Elitrina scowled at the femme. "You think _that_ can defeat him? Even the two of us together didn't stand a chance against him. What chance does _she_ have?"

"She is like him. They come from the same world. She knows more of him than we do."

Transelle lowered her helm as the purple eyes scowled over her. "So, you think you can kill him?"

"I… I don't know."

Elitrina snorted a laugh. "At least you are honest."

"Sister, the winter will remain for some time yet. We can prepare her."

"You mean _I _can prepare her." the black one said, pacing around the temple. "You cannot harm another if you tried!"

Anirtile lowered her head. "Yes. I would need you to train her. But I shall give her a weapon."

"A weapon?"

"She is poisoned by the darkness."

Elitrina looked over the femme again. "I did wonder what it was."

"She will need part of me with her to control it."

"And part of me to command it." Elitrina cooed, looking smug. "You should have told me she had darkness. That changes things."

Anirtile glared at her sister. "Will you help her?"

"I shall." She mumbled, walking away.

"Then we shall need to provide her with her weapons."

"Very well." Elitrina stepped over to the altar in the middle of the garden while Anirtile stood on the other. "Come here, you."

"It's alright Transelle."

The cybertronian slowly stepped over to stand between the pair, looking at the stones between them, looking over the stones. "What's going on?"

"Just watch." Elitrina said rudely while holding up her front claw then placed it gently on the table while her sister did the same, their heads lowering in a sort of bow.

Transelle had never seen anything like it before as the two beasts began to glow brightly in there respected colours, the light dragging down onto the altar where it began to mix and forming two items.

Elitrina's eyes closed after a moment. "Elitrina, the Darkness of the world."

Anirtile followed her sister's example. "Anirtile, the Light of the world."

"Welcome the Light and beware the Shadow." They both said in one voice. "For you can't have light without a shadow… but you can have shadow without light. Should the light be extinguished, then only darkness will remain. If the light returns, then all shall be saved.'"

The two objects glowed a little more before settling down, becoming solid and visible. Just like the sisters, these were twins, one silver, one black, one with a dark blue jewel and a the other a dark purple one. Both had engravings on the sheaths, a metallic ribbon wrapped around them with a clasp of the same colour as the stone.

Transelle gasped as she stepped forwards, looking at them. Two identical swords lay on the altar before her, just her size. "They are beautiful."

"They are part of us." Anirtile said, stepping away and looking at her. "As long as you wield the silver one, the darkness inside you will not harm you."

"And long as you wield the black one, the darkness is yours to control." Elitrina laughed. "With both, you will be unbeatable."

Sensing her reluctance, Anirtile nudged the femme in the back. "Hold them. And you will forever be one."

Steadily, fixated by the two swords, Transelle did as told, reaching out with both hands, one servo gripping the sheath of each, lifting them up. Instantly, the pair glowed and the femme gave a soft laugh as she stepped backwards, her mind filled with a sudden warmth and knowledge but at the same time, fear and skill.

As the information set inside her, she swallowed and lowered them. "Primus above." She mumbled, her optics closed as she controlled this new wave of information.

"Transelle, are you alright?"

"That… was intense." She mumbled after a moment but then moved to place the two swords at her side, the silver wrapping around her hips, hanging perfectly over her light armour.

Elitrina nodded proudly while Transelle lifted her head again, her yellow eyes glowing brighter than before. "Are you ready to fight now?"

The femme nodded, listening to the wisdom now running inside her, the knowledge of battle and right and wrong. She felt stronger and wiser than her age, a sense of right and justice filling her as she drew the two swords at once, one in each hand and began moving elegantly with the pair, swinging the two at a nearby group of flowers. After a moment, the one in the middle fell from its post and then slit clearly down the middle.

Blades back at her side, the femme smirked. "Just try and stop me."

The darkness smiled but the light held a concerned look on her features. "Transelle, the power we have given you is not one to be abused. Before you go anywhere near that… other… you need to learn to control it."

"Control is an illusion, sister." The dark said, stepping over behind the femme. "And to attempt to control is to give in to the illusion." Her dark eyes fell on the creature. "But we do have work before you are ready. But, the winter is not yet over. And when it comes…" Her lip curled up over her fangs. "You will be ready."

With a glint, Transelle placed a hand on the darkness and nodded. From there on, the femme lived and trained with the two leaders but every day, Anirtile would leave to look over the animals of the forest, a duty Elitrina did not hold, being a creature of darkness and spent the day training. However, when the silver beast returned, she would take over, teaching Transelle right and wrong.

"Yes, the strength is in Shadow. But without Light, you would never know what strength is." She would say over and over, as if it was some kind of prayer.

The two blades, the darker one being called The Shadowess of Elitrina and the brighter, The Lightess of Anirtile. Or Light and Shadow for short.

Days, night, weeks and months passed and finally the ice receded and the three were ready, the city far below them coming back to life as the people came out from underground.

Hand touching the twins at her side, Transelle nodded. "It's time."

"Remember, do not harm anyone pardon the false god."

"And, if you can, do not kill him."

The femme nodded, optics set on the city, the dark energon in her chest pulsing but after all the time, she was in full control, using it to her advantage and power. "I won't fail you."

With that, she pulled a cloak over her metal frame and wandered down to the city.

It seemed the people were worse than ever before, heads down, withdrawn and broken. Light pulsed at Transelle's side as she walked, pulled to the people as they were hurt. The femme frowned as she walked slowly. "Easy Light, you will have your chance."

The sword settled at the command but as time went on and they arrived at the 'temple' Shadow grew unsettled.

This time, Transelle didn't bother to calm the sword, her own anger fuelling her as she walked over to the main entrance and looked over the place before smiling. Drawing on the dark energon, she jumped up to the wall, digging her hands into the cracks and began climbing, making her way to the roof and looking down though a crack.

Below her was the large throne room, the very place she had been poisoned. Shadow called and Light beckoned but Transelle stilled them both. She couldn't see him. She couldn't see the god so she waited, crouched down on the roof.

Her body was tense and ready for a fight when finally the 'God' appeared, swatting away one of the locals with his hand while walking to a large stone chair, an enormous crack down its middle. Slumping against the chair, the 'God' let out a deep sigh. "Ruling the world does get a little… boring."

Just then, the roof above him collapsed and rubble cascaded on his throne room and during the fall, a stranger fell and landed among the rubble. The god frowned as he stood up, amazed to see someone standing before him, hidden by the long hooded cloak they wore. "What! Who dares stand against their god!"

As the last of the rubble fell still, the creature flicked the fabric away and he was stood, face to face, with the very femme he had tried to kill before the winter. She stood tall, her yellow optics narrow on him. She looked identical as to when he had last seen her but there was something new.

Laughing, he stood up. "So, you are still alive."

Transelle frowned at him. "This is your one and only warning. Leave this planet willingly or I will be forced to make you."

The mech laughed. "You couldn't stop me before. What makes you think you can stop me now?"

"So you won't go willingly?"

"Why would I give up such power?"

Scowling, Transelle turned and ran as fast as she could at him, her hands reaching to her side and drawing the blades from her side, holding them to his neck. "Then you leave me no choice." With a snap, she kicked him in the chest, pushing him back before slashing the two blades, stabbing one into his shoulder but it glanced off. She backed her attack by throwing the pommel into his face before stepping away.

The God frowned as he wiped his mouth, staring at the femme with her new impressive blades. "Impressive. But you leave me no choice." His right hand transformed into a blade, rushing forwards. Shifting her weight, Transelle took the blow and locked the god in place, trying with all her might to push him back. Anirtile and Elitrina had given her skill and wisdom, a sense of right and wrong but not strength. The mech still out powered her.

Grunting under the weight of his attack, Transelle pushed harder. "This world is dying because of you!"

"This world… is mine!"

Disengaging just in time, Transelle avoiding his other arm as it went to punch her, her lightweight frame giving her speed over the bulker mech, getting behind him and kicking the back of his head. The god growled in anger, turning after her and catching her on the stomach, drawing energon but the scratch was nothing to worry about.

The battle kept going, Shadow and Light leaving marks on the mech every time they crossed while Transelle only had the mark on her mid drift.

The 'god' was growing tired, battered and bleeding from his wounds, still trying to kill the offending femme but the female just kept going, cutting the wires of his arm and leaving it handing from the socket.

Transelle dipped under him again and kicked him into the wall but instead his weight sent him through the brick and rolling down to the city below. After a moment, Transelle leap into the air and followed, watching as the citizens began to form around them, shocked at seeing their 'God' being attacked and battered and her standing over him.

Whispers ran as she stepped closer to him, flicking the blades to the side, cleaning them of the leaked energon, pointing them at him. "Listen well, your _real_ saviours, the goddesses Anirtile and Elitrina have sent me to free you. They saved me after he tried to kill me and now…" She walked over to him as he tried to sit up. Soon he found two blades scissoring his neck and a foot on his chest. "I shall return the favour." The two swords glowed under her hands and she smiled. "Now, you are going to leave this planet… and join the All spark."

Shadow glowed brighter as it drew back in preparation of slicing his neck in half but then there was a sound behind her and the people gasped as the two goddesses landed behind the fight. The silver one gasped as she charged forwards. "Transelle! STOP!"

The femme froze in her death blow and looked over at her. "Stay out of this Anirtile!"

"You are not to kill him!"

"What are you talking about sister?" Elitrina growled. "He has destroyed our home, forbidden us from helping the creatures we have sworn to help. He has to die!"

"We take his life, we will be no better than him."

Transelle growled as well. "I will take that punishment."

With that, she went to kill the mech's but the beast grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the square. "This is not what we trained you for!"

Standing back up, Transelle frowned, Shadow in hand. "You chose me to save your home!"

The silver goddess frowned at the Cybertron. "Transelle, please! You promised you would take him to his home planet for punishment."

"I made no such promise!"

"You are better than this!"

"He tried to kill me! I think it's in my right to return the favour."

The beast frowned even more. "You have defeated him, is that not enough for you?"

"NO! I want his spark! I want to take what he has taken from me!"

Behind, Elitrina smiled as the words were spoken, her own claw keeping the wounded 'god' down. Transelle narrowed her eyes as they began to change from yellow to the dark purple, the poison in her spark taking control, clouding her judgement and increasing her rage.

The light seemed to notice as well and stepped away. "Transelle, my friend, please…."

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" The last of the yellow vanished and she was left completely in the darkness's control. The people around them, stepped back in horror as the creature they had thought was their saviour was quickly turning into a copy of the very creature she had defeated.

And then, metal fell from her side, breaking away and falling to the ground at her feet.

The female looked at the metal on the floor, the Lightess of Anirtile then up at the beast that shared its name. "I don't need you!"

Stepping down hard on the blade, it split instantly in half, sheath and all.

At the very action, Anirtile screamed loudly, as if struck herself before flopping forwards, struggling to keep herself off the ground, taking a few long, unsteady breaths before looking at the broken sword. "Transelle… please… you need to… control this." She looked back at the darkness. "Elitrina, tell her."

The black beast smiled before throwing the other Cybertronian towards the broken sword and the femme now only wielding her blade. "I'm sorry, sister, but my hatred for that beast is more than my love for you. I will not take his life… but I will not stop our champion from doing so."

Smiling, the femme walked over to him, smiling as she did. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Go jump in a slag pit."

With one sharp movement, she sliced his head clean off, falling lifelessly to the floor, energon pooling from the cut as Transelle flicked her blade clean. "I was hoping for something a little more original."

Shadow at her side, the femme turned and looked at the dragons, the silver one staring at her with disbelief and sadness. "You don't know what you have done."

"I have saved your planet."

"But at what cost?" She stood up taller, careful not to step on the remains of Light. "At what cost?"

Huffing, the femme looked to the floor. "I don't care."

"It is not you who will pay the price of this day. It will be your descendants that do." Anirtile whimpered, looking down at the shattered blade below her. "One day, there will be another. One of your line. And she will wield the Shadow, as you do now. But without the Light to protect her from it, she will suffer a fate worse than death." The eyes snapped to the back of Transelle. "Because of what you have done this day."

The prophecy sank deep into the corrupted spark of the femme, cleansing it of the darkness and freed Transelle of the darkness's control. Her optics returned to yellow and she suddenly looked down on the body at her feet, horror filling her. "No." She turned back to the Anirtile. "No! What can I do? How can I…"

"It's too late now. The damage is done."

"No…" She looked at her hands, feeling as if the energon was flowing over them. "What have I done."

"Darkness… is a very tempting power." Elitrina said with a smile. "One that you now wield. Embrace it."

Shaking herself, Transelle fell to her knees and covered her face. "But… my descendant… I can't let them pay for my mistake."

Elitrina let out a breath as she walked. "It is not of my concern. Nor is it yours. All you can do, is ensure they are ready." She looked over to the cursed. "We did warn you. 'You can't have light without a shadow… but you can have shadow without light. Should the light be extinguished, then only darkness will remain. If the light returns, then all shall be saved.' For now, the fight over darkness… is in the future's."

Still looking the dead body before her, Transelle shook her head. "There must be something I can do."

"There is not." Anirtile said, looking at her sharply. "And you are to leave this planet."

"What?"

The dragon drew herself up to full height, spreading her wings on the femme. "I will not allow you to remain here! I am ordering you to leave our home. Go back to where ever it is you came from. And never return."

Shadow at her side, the femme felt completely helpless and humbled. She had no choice but to bow to the will of the creature she once called a friend. She turned and left the square, heading off to find the 'God's' craft, hidden under the city in a large cave. It was fully operational, the God had repared it a long time ago and the systems were similar to her own crafts.

By nightfall she was ready to leave but no one came to see her off. She was sure she saw the two leaders of that land, stood up on a hill, looking down on her but it may have been a trick of the light as she took to the sky, heading back to Cybertron, changed, cursed and regretting what had happened.

~#~

"Mother?"

Cracking open her optics, Transelle looked at the young mech at her side, her only creation. She had grown old, her body corrupted from the anti-spark in her chest but also years of fighting, hoping to redeem herself for her mistake. She managed a small smile and held his hand. "Palinas, my boy."

Palinas smiled softly, holding her hand in his. "Mother, are you…."

"I'm tired, Pal, I'm so, so tired."

"But I still need you."

The old femme managed a chuckle. "What do you need me for? You know all I could teach you. You have your own family now, your own mate and sparkling. You don't need me anymore." She took a deep breath, feeling her spark flutter and fail before returning. "Pal, I… I have something to give you." Her hand pulled from his and reached to her side, unfastening the long dark silver blade and took hold of the sheath.

Palinas stared in amazement at the sword. "Shadow."

"Yes. Take it."

Her son did and held it tight. "But, you always warned me against it."

She nodded as she fell back to her berth. "I did. Shadow is darkness and a dangerous weapon but you must take it. Without it, you will never learn the truth value of life." She smiled softly. "I was told, by a very dear friend, that one day, if the light returns, then all shall be saved. But you only see light… from the darkness. Let this be… our family's line. Waiting for the Light."

Pal closed both hands around the sword, feeling its unnatural power flow into him. "I will use it wisely."

"I know you will." His mother said with a smile but then her optics moved to the side, amazed by what she could see. "Anirtile?"

Standing at the foot of her berth was the large silver dragon, only half visible like a ghost of a memory but she smiled softly.

Transelle smiled back. "I am sorry my friend."

The beast blinked and nodded. "I forgive you, my friend. Now, rest."

Son at her side, mission complete and forgiven, if only in her mind, Transelle finally closed her eyes for the last time, the darkness vanished, her spark was free to fade away into the matrix, re-joining Primus.

Palinas watched as the light went from her eyes and her frame before looking down on the blade. "Beware the Shadow. Welcome the Light."

Standing, he left the small room where his mother had been lying and entered the other. His mate and young sparkling were there, looking at him with sadness. Palinas stared at his child then knelt before her. "One day, this sword will be yours, as it was my mother's. As we, await the light. Whatever it maybe."

From Palinas to his daughter to her daughter, the Shadowess of Elitrina was passed down from creator to creation of the same family, generations of the line wielding the blade until one day, its wielder decided to make it part of a museum exhibit, no longer a weapon of death but an artefact of the past.

But the Shadow did not forget the prophecy foretold and when war came to the Cybertron, it reached out to the only living descendant of Transelle, Fade Siltrina Corntren Light; the femme who would face the darkness and could only be saved by the Light.


End file.
